


Whoever brings the night

by epeeblade



Series: Sex Corps [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff let the strips of leather fall from his hands. He couldn't do this. Each time another red stripe appeared over Jensen's pale skin he cringed, wondering how anyone could feel anything but pain, how Jensen could be grinding his hips down against the scratchy regulation sheets every time the flogger slapped against his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever brings the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Приносящий ночь by epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592642) by [Chertopoloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh)



> This fic was written for [](http://lapillus.livejournal.com/profile)[**lapillus**](http://lapillus.livejournal.com/) for her birthday. She was also so kind as to beta it for me. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title comes from a Nightwish song

Whoever brings the night   
By Epeeblade

Jeff let the strips of leather fall from his hands. He couldn't do this. Each time another red stripe appeared over Jensen's pale skin he cringed, wondering how anyone could feel anything but pain, how Jensen could be grinding his hips down against the scratchy regulation sheets every time the flogger slapped against his ass.

As Jeff moved to undo the restraints holding Jensen to the bed, he tried to turn it over in his mind, to understand exactly what made this kind of thing work. Never mind that he had to learn how to do this, because he refused to leave behind his people. Hard to believe it had only happened four days ago. Four days since he and the remaining members of his team fled Planet 328 on their half-crippled shuttle, two men taken prisoner and the Queen's rebuke stinging in his ears.

Nobody expected, at the start of the whole Reclamation mission, to find the old Earth colonies in such a sad shape. And certainly, no one had planned for finding an entire society centered around kinky sex of the master/slave variety. Maybe if they had Jeff could have gone in prepared, instead of floundering around with no clue how to act. Maybe he wouldn't have come off as a poor excuse for a leader.

Now the lives of two good people relied on Jensen could teaching him how to pass as a Master. Jeff expected to having to commit to the charade when someone from the Sex Corps got involved, but he didn't expect what he got, Lt. Ackles swaggering into the debriefing, all confidence and sarcasm and too damn hot for his own good. He would have liked to tap that ass in completely different circumstances, not just in the line of duty.

"I'm sorry," he said, watching as the younger man rolled to his feet, rubbing the reddened skin around his wrists.

Jensen just gave him that same halfway smile. "You couldn't do it."

Jeff bristled at first, not wanting to admit it. But he had Jensen's number, just as the boy had his. Jensen knew Jeff wasn't the type of man to back down from a challenge, to take an insult to his manhood. But Jeff had many more years in the Corps for learning how to bide his time and tame his impatience. "I don't understand what you want." He decided to be honest. That was the only way they'd make any progress after all. And, despite everything, Jeff prided himself on his ability to get things done. He needed Jensen on his side to accomplish this mission.

"We don't have a lot of time." No, they had already left Johnson and Tappen for too long already. Jensen moved to sit on the bed, wincing slightly as his abused buttocks made contact. Jeff didn't avert his gaze from the naked man, by now, at least, he had learned to deal with Jensen's careless nudity. A true Master would have his boy ready at all times. "I'm trying to compress years of Sex Corps training into a few short sessions."

"Can't we, I don't know, just fake it?" Jeff shrugged, sitting next to him. He tugged at his shirt collar.

"They'll know, you know they will. It's how the situation got away from you in the first place."

"And you're the sudden expert on hostile planets now?"

Jensen rested his hands on his thighs, staring down at his spread fingers. "I am good at my job. The mission to Planet 328 should have been handed over to the Sex Corps in the first place."

"Look, we can argue about this until next week and it'll put me no closer to getting my people back."

Jensen made a noise in the back of his throat. He stood and started to pace the length of Jeff's quarters, as always, at home in his movements, muscles rippling with each step. Jeff wished they had met under different circumstances, that they didn't have this between them.

Jensen stopped before Jeff's desk, staring at the arrangement of picture frames there. He wouldn't see anything odd. Jeff kept the old paper photos of Katie tucked safely in his bedside table. The digital frames on his desk had a rotating one of his parents, some of his friends, and one of his team at the beginning of the Reclamation Mission.

"You hunt?" Jensen said, out of the blue. He had an album in his hand, tilted to avoid the glare from the overhead light.

Ah, that photo. Rick and David had dragged Jeff out to Rick's grandfather's cabin shortly after everything had happened with Katie. David had snapped the photo of Rick's dog Doc licking the crap out of Jeff's face.

"Not really. More about the fishing, really."

Jensen put the picture down with a clank. He dropped to his knees and crawled across the room, to where Jeff still waited on the bed. Jeff swallowed, and adjusted himself, surprised at the sudden tightening of his groin. Jensen must know what he looked like, all sleek lines, prowling like some kind of jungle cat. Nothing about him screamed submissive, and in fact, Jeff felt for a moment he himself were the prey.

"You know how a hunter works with a dog?" Jensen said as he got close, putting one hand on Jeff's knee. "The dog is his companion in the field, he obeys commands, he works for his living. But then he goes home with his master. He may curl at his master's feet, but he is loved and cared for."

"You're not a dog," Jeff snapped.

Jensen shook his head. "No, but I can't think of any other way to make you understand." Jeff could hear the frustration in his voice.

Fuck it, Jeff thought. Time to do what he wanted to from the moment Jensen walked into that conference room, all swagger and pouting lips. He reached out and curled his fingers in Jensen's hair and pulled the man forward, smashing their lips together in a violent kiss.

For a moment, Jensen resisted, slapping one hand against Jeff's chest. Then his lips parted and he allowed Jeff to claim his mouth, taking Jeff's tongue inside and sucking obediently. Jeff pulled away slightly, mouthing down Jensen's jaw, licking at the slightest suggestion of stubble there.

"Can we do this?" he asked, voice raspy with want. "Let me just fuck you, none of this bullshit between us."

"You don't know," Jensen gasped out, lifting his head so Jeff could get at his neck. "How much I…Yeah, yeah we can do this."

Jeff pulled himself back and tore at his shirt. By the time he managed to pull it off, Jensen had undone his fly and already tugged at his pants. He stood only long enough to shuck his boxers too, before lifting Jensen and all but pushing him down on the bed.

Jeff let his hands run over Jensen's pale skin, so smooth, free of any scars. How could the kid do what he did and still look so perfect, so unblemished? Jensen writhed at Jeff's touch, laughing a bit when his fingers skimmed along Jensen's sides. That's not where Jeff wanted to touch though. He cupped Jensen's balls in one hand, rolling them carefully between his fingers, while his other hand snaked up to capture a nipple and pinch it roughly.

"Like that," Jensen gasped, throwing his head back and biting his lips. Jeff swept closer and replaced Jensen's teeth with his own, tugging at that full lower lip.

This, this he could do. Jeff wasn't adverse to a little rough tumble every now and then, especially when he was knocking boots with another guy. Maybe, he thought, he'd just have to think of everything else in the same way.

Jensen's fingers twitched and then he grasped Jeff's shoulders, digging in tightly as Jeff moved from his lips to suck at Jensen's throat, marking him with love bites that blossomed into scarlet being. "C'mon, fuck me," Jensen said, tilting his hips up, looking for some kind of friction on his dick.

Jeff pushed him back down. "Where's the stuff?"

Even after all this, Jensen blushed, a rosy pink color overtaking his chest and face. Jeff didn't even consider it might be contrived, who could blush on command, anyway? "I prepped before I got here," Jensen whispered. "I'm all slick and stretched for you."

"Fuck," Jeff swore. The kid would end up killing him. He slid down, and touched the skin behind Jensen's balls, seeking out his hole. His fingers came in contact with warm slickness. He wouldn't have to wait any longer to get his aching cock inside the other man.

"Lemme just," Jensen moved to turn over, but Jeff pushed him back.

"No, like this." Their eyes met, and for the first time, Jeff saw something other than confidence in those green eyes.

"Fine," Jensen said, pulling up both of his legs by the back of his knees, presenting himself spread and open for Jeff.

He took a moment to appreciate the view, the flush tingeing that pale skin a dusty rose, Jensen's cock slapping engorged and purple against his belly, droplet of pre-come staining his navel and that open, moist hole, just waiting for Jeff.

Jeff took one of Jensen's legs and tugged it to his waist, hoping Jensen would take the hint. He did and hooked his calf around Jeff. The other, Jeff kept where it was, pressing against Jensen's chest, he liked the idea of splitting Jensen open like this, impaled and helpless around his cock. Jeff positioned himself, and then pushed inside, surprised at the lack of resistance.

They would have nothing between them for the charade, Jensen had suggested, they had better get used to this. Medical had cleared them both before the start of the mission anyway. Jeff gasped at the feel of it, perfect warmth, so tight and slick around him.

"Harder," Jensen gasped out, eyes wide and on fire, "ain't gonna break."

"Don't rush me," Jeff grinned down at him. He braced himself with one hand to the side of Jensen's head, the other gripping the back of Jensen's leg pressed so tightly to his chest. At his own pace, he slid out, then slammed back in, wanting to go slow at first, but that perfect heat just sucked him right in.

Jensen threw his head back, throat working as he swallowed, teeth clamped down on that full lower lip. For once he lost his carefully composed mien, reduced to this sensual creature by nothing more than Jeff's cock buried deep inside him. "Let me hear you," Jeff whispered, forcing himself to stop his frantic rutting, no matter how much it killed him to stop. He wanted Jensen to completely lose it.

"Damn it," Jensen swore, his eyes were shut now, looking away from Jeff.

"You want it?" Jeff murmured, thrusting once, nice and deep.

"Yeah. Fuck yeah," he whispered.

"Look at me," Jeff said softly, not commanding, not using any of the lessons Jensen had given in the days past. No, he just wanted Jensen to look up at him, to realize who exactly was inside his body.

He could see the resistance, the way Jensen's jaw clenched, but he obeyed, once again meeting Jeff's eyes. Jeff touched his cheek, smoothing his thumb over the curve of Jensen's face. And then, like that, he gave in, letting his hips roll as they willed, his world narrowing to his cock, encased fully in Jensen's flesh.

"Can you," he gasped out, so close now, too close. "come like this?"

"Make me come," Jensen hissed, "tell me to come…"

"Fuck," Jeff swore, his hips losing all sense of rhythm as he stuttered, out of control. "Come on, come!"

As if his words were magic, Jensen arched up, nearly impossible in the way he was contorted on the bed. He moaned, and his cock shot between their bellies, coating them both. Jeff let himself go and poured his come into the body beneath him.

Slowly, after regaining his breath, he untangled them, rubbing Jensen's thighs, the kid must ache something fierce after all that. Jensen grabbed Jeff's shirt and cleaned off both their chests. Then he rolled to face away, letting Jeff spoon behind him and draw the covers up over them both.

"Shoulda done it this way from the beginning," Jeff murmured against Jensen's neck, nosing at the short dark hair there.

Jensen snorted. "Didn't think you actually wanted me like this."

"You kidding?" Jeff hoped his disbelief showed in his voice.

The kid shrugged. "You played it cold, old man."

Jeff twapped that firm ass, then palmed the cheek to smooth the ache. He hoped his attempt with the flogger didn't pain Jensen too badly. The skin felt warm to his touch.

"This makes things easier," Jensen said finally, eyes fluttering closed.

"Maybe," Jeff said, pulling Jensen closer. "How'd you get into this whole business anyway?"

"You mean this mission or the Corps?" Jensen sounded half asleep.

"Sex Corps."

Jeff could feel the shrug Jensen attempted. "Same as anyone. I enlisted, wanted to see the stars. Then I get put on a special list, and this recruiter pulls me out of the lineup. They say I meet certain specs for the Sex Corps, if I wanted to be assigned there."

"You said yes?"

"It's not the kind of opportunity you can refuse," Jensen said, his voice low. "They don't take everyone, you know. Gotta look a certain way, have a certain temperament, not care who you fuck."

Jeff tensed at that. He had hoped Jensen had felt a similar attraction to him, but how much of that had been trained into him? "And all this…kinky shit?" he asked, thinking of what the mission entailed, the whips and the leather and that damn collar.

Jensen laughed. "God, don't let any of the other Scuts hear you call it kinky shit."

Jeff found himself laughing with him. "Everyone does this?" he wondered.

"No," Jensen quieted. "I sort of specialize in it. One of those temperament tests they give you when you start out.

Jeff kissed Jensen's shoulder, hoping he'd continue, that he wouldn't scare the younger man away with this conversation. "So you actually like it?" he asked. "Like being…submissive?"

"You still don't understand. You think all it takes is for some hot guy with a whip to do it for me," Jensen yawned. "And yeah, maybe that's my job. But I'm not going to do this forever."

"No?" Jeff said, voice still low. He felt a moment of guilt, knowing Jensen wouldn't be saying any of this if he wasn't post-coital and sleepy.

"I'll find the person I want to give myself to. Someone worthy of my submission. Someone who's my choice, finally."

It made sense, Jeff thought, in Jensen's mind and the screwed up dynamics of the Sex Corps. You did your duty and you hoped you had a commander you'd want to serve, someone inspiring and strong, someone who cared for his people. Maybe Jeff was starting to figure this out after all. "Go to sleep," he murmured. They weren't going to solve the galaxy's problems tonight. But Jeff thought he was just a step closer to understanding Jensen.

end


End file.
